2018 Presidential Election Season 13
|- | colspan="5" style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" |*Alex Harris was nominated by both the Libertarian and Centrist party |} Overview The Season 13 Presidential Election will take place on Saturday, March 24, 2018. The incumbent President, Jon S. Überfeld, will have served for 2 full terms, and due to the Presidential Term Limiting Act, is ineligible to seek a third term. This election's Democratic and Republican Primaries were on March 17, and the Libertarian Primaries were on March 10. Candidates Democratic Party Candidates Declared: * David Delaney, Incumbent Secretary of State, former D6 Senator, from New York * Dank Underwood Senator of D-1 and Attorney General, from Nevada Potential *Oran Mulcahy Former senator of D3, current D5 Representative, from Florida *Ethan Fitzgerald Former Vice President, President, and D1 Senator, from California *Joe Portillo, Former D-2 Senator and Incumbent Vice President, from New Mexico Withdrew: * Kelvin Hawthorne, Former President and D-7 Representative from Illinois (Withdrew to run as an Independent) * Adam Daniel Former Presidential Candidate, from Texas (Endorsed Dank Underwood) {Adams} Owener of The Justice Democrats, from Florida (Endorsed Dank Underwood) Republican Party Candidates Declared: * Adam Evans, Former Republican Nominee for President, current D4 Representative from Kentucky * Domenic Hoxholli, former Candidate for D-6 House and Senate, from Massachusetts Withdrew: * Caleb Andrew, Former D-4 Representative and former Libertarian Party chairman, from Minnesota (Endorsed Adam Evans) * Maleek Diaz, Former D-3 Senator, current Speaker of the House and Representative of D1 from California (Endorsed Caleb Andrew, later Adam Evans) * JackM Vlogs, Candidate/Former Candidate for Multiple House and Senate Districts, Current Owner of JMV News from Florida (Endorsed Domenic Hoxholli) * James Mitchell, Former Defense Official and Special Council Member, Perennial Candidate from California (Endorsed Maleek Diaz, later Adam Evans) * Max Finland, Former Candidate for Senate D-1 from Nevada (Endorsed Caleb Andrew, later Adam Evans) * Louis Allen, from Texas (Endorsed Caleb Andrew, later Domenic Hoxholli) * Joshua Huntington, Former Vice President from Ohio (Endorsed Adam Evans) Libertarian Candidates Nominee * Alex Harris, Libertarian Candidate for President from New Mexico/ Landen Shuey, Senator for District Two from Colorado Defeated In Primary * Jackson Hitchcock, Former Speaker of the House of Representatives from Michigan (Defeated In Primary) * Landen Shuey, Libertarian D-2 Senator, from Colorado (Defeated In Primary) Centrist Candidates Nominee * Alex Harris, Libertarian Candidate for President from New Mexico/ Landen Shuey, Senator for District Two from Colorado Defeated In Primary * Domenic Hoxholli, former Candidate for D-6 House and Senate, from Massachusetts Withdrew During Primaries * Ethan Fitzgerald, former President and D1 Senator from California * Theo Harper Declined Ballot Acess * Jackson Hitchcock, Former Speaker of the House of Representatives from Michigan Green Party Candidates Declared * Luca, Former Majority Whip of the House of Representatives and former Presidential Candidate from Virginia Reform Party Candidates Withdrew: * Ishan Polimetla, Former Candidate for D-6 House from Pennsylvania = Independent Candidates * Dank Underwood, Former Attorney General, and Current independent D-1 Senator from Nevada * Kelvin Hawthorne, Former President and D-7 Representative from Illinois Primaries Libertarian The Libertarian primaries took place on the 10th of March 2018. Harris won these Primaries Taking 569 delegates. Centrist The Centrist primary was a battle between four Candidates, Alex Harris, Domenic Hoxholli, Theo Harper, and Ethan Fitzgerald. Republican The Republican Primary began, initially, with frontrunner Caleb Andrew dominating every poll. Evans joined the race a week before and made the race closer than previously expected. That was until Caleb Andrew announced he would drop out, endorsed Adam Evans, then Dank Underwood, then Adam Evans again, saying he was grounded. After Andrew's withdrawal, Evans immediately became the overwhelming frontrunner, winning polls by above 50%. President Uberfeld made an endorsement for Domenic days before the election and gave Domenic big momentum.Hoxholli used this momentum to make a last-minute get-out-the-vote drive with propelled him to 48% in some TNN polls. Domenic proceded to run the tables on primary day, running a much better get-out-the-vote strategy than Evans, who was already making plans on the general election. The Republican Primary was a battle between frontrunner Adam Evans and surprise candidate Domenic Hoxholli, who managed to make the race close after receiving an endorsement from the President. Polling Polls showed that it would be a close election with 5% leads for Delany and 5% leads for Evans. Polls showed that states that could go to a third part were New Mexico, Nevada, Colorado and VirginiaCategory:Elections